Lost Innocense
by ChaosMagician86
Summary: What started as the last day of high-school jitters has turned into all-out chaos! Can Seto regain his lost memories? Can Yugi bring him back to the light?
1. Seto's Doubts

Disclaimer: This is my first really serious Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic. I won't do any smiley's because, in my opinion, this fic is way too issue-oriented. In case you didn't read the overview, this is a story about Seto's last day in high-school. It also will include different perspectives in later chapters. Basically, it's about Seto's coping problems and his lost childhood, thus the title. Well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Seto Kaiba, but if I did I would keep him on a leash.  
  
Lost Innocence  
  
Seto sighed deeply as he let the warm water travel through his hair. He closed his eyes, running one hand slowly through the brown mass, leaning against the wall of the shower. Yes, this was a day to be remembered. A day when he officially came of age... A day of leaving the past behind and looking towards his future. It was time for Seto Kaiba to graduate from high-school. Of course, Seto had been selected valedictorian. He might have shot someone if he hadn't, for he knew that nobody in his class had even a third of the intelligence he had. Slowly, he opened his pale blue eyes, looking up at the streams of water. It was almost nostalgic to see the water running through his hands; like grains of sand out of an hourglass. Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts and got out of the shower, wrapping a large white towel around his waist. He put on his school uniform; it was the last time he'd have to wear the ugly piece of blue fabric; this sad excuse for a private school uniform. Of course, Seto could have changed the dress code easily enough if he had really wanted to. Then again, there was something about blue... Seto finally finished dressing, buttoning the last golden clasp on the shirt. Straightening up, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was the same person... Nothing really had changed. Same brown hair, same blue eyes... same really pissed off look that took so long to perfect. Yes, this was him. The president of a multi-million dollar company with a really pissed off look on his face. He snickered. What a way for his classmates to remember him. Upon going downstairs, he was immediately hugged, or in his opinion, attacked by his little brother, Mokuba. "Congratulations, Seto!", Mokuba cried, looking up at his big brother in wondrous admiration. Seto smiled an odd half smile and ran his hand lovingly through Mokuba's hair. Nodding a word of thanks, Seto continued his morning rituals. It wasn't until halfway through his french toast that he realized something. He would never be able to feel this way again. There would never be another student to pick on him at school. There would never be another teacher to look up at him and tell him what a genius he was. There would never be another chance to take on Yugi, his archenemy. Seto had grown up, and although he was far more mature than his classmates, he wasn't ready. The real world was hard, yes, but Seto had been dealing with it for so many years... Always on top of some project, whether it be for work or for school. Always having something to do. But now, it really was the real world. There was no escape anymore. He could no longer tell his co-workers that he needed to stay home to finish homework. He could no longer be a child. "Leave me.", he said quietly. His servants quickly filed out of the room, closing the door behind them. Seto stared at his half-eaten french toast for a minute or two, then slowly put his head down on the table and began to sob. Where had his childhood gone? Why wasn't he allowed to do the normal things that teenagers were supposed to have done? Did he do something wrong? Was this his punishment? As the tears rolled down his cheeks, pooling in small rivulets on the table, Seto began to wonder if he was really ready. Sure, he was smart, brilliant, dashing, handsome, and quite modest... but was he ready? Even if he wasn't, there was nothing that could be done now. He was alone in this trial, and he had no other choice but to go through with it. He stood up, knocking over his chair. Wiping the sweat and tears from his face, he checked himself in the mirror. Multi-millionaires do not cry. Putting on a fake smile, he opened the double pine-wood doors and walked out; the perfect image of a high-school student about to graduate from his hell. His servants bowed as he walked, many of them wishing him well and whispering words of admiration. At the end of this line of people was his little brother. Seto looked at Mokuba for a few seconds. This was the person who he cared about the most; the person who had stuck with him through it all. His only family. Bending down, Seto gave him a large hug. Mokuba, startled by the random show of affection, didn't know whether to hug back or not. But when Seto did not let go, Mokuba began to hug back, holding Seto close; holding his big brother close. Finally, after a few minutes, Seto released his brother. Mokuba looked up at him, worried that something was wrong. Seto smiled reassuringly. "...Be sure to come to graduation tonight, Mokuba. I will see you there. Have a good day at school....Goodbye, Mokuba.", Seto said softly. With that, he walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Mokuba stared after him, almost sure that something was wrong. While most of the servants returned to their work, one stayed behind. The servant was startled to see Mokuba's shoulders shaking... startled to hear him sobbing softly. "W-What's wrong, Master Mokuba?", asked the servant nervously. Mokuba turned to him, tears running down his face, his eyes wide with concern. Wiping his nose on his sleeve and sniffling, Mokuba replied quietly. "S-Seto... He sounds like... like he won't be coming back...", Mokuba whispered. 


	2. Jono and the Silly String

Disclaimer: This is the second chapter in my story. Um.. Yeah. This one has Yugi's perspective, and later I'm thinking Bakura and Jono maybe. Oh, and Anzu really doesn't exist in this story. I had her transferred to another school. Sorry Anzu lovers (Are there any?) This chapter goes a bit more into some major issues, and this is not for the faint of heart. Also, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto Kaiba, but if I did I would feed him chocolate ice- cream everyday.  
  
  
  
The car ride to school was the longest ride that Seto had ever been on. It seemed to drag on for hours on end, even though the school was only twenty minutes away from his house. He sighed and stared out the window of the limousine. Rain pelted the side of the car and winds caused the trees to sway and bend as they passed. Staring out the window became less appealing as Seto suddenly realized he could see his own reflection. There he was again. Same brown hair; same blue eyes... But somehow different. He watched as the rain slid down the side window. It seemed as if he and the rain were one; as if the rain was really running down his face like the tears he wanted desperately to let loose. Shaking his head again, he looked away. What a crappy day this was going to be. A few minutes later, Seto arrived at school. There was nobody in the school-yard... Mainly because it was raining. Seto opened his door, opened his umbrella and sluggishly climbed out of the limousine. Grabbing his briefcase, he closed the door and waved the driver off. Seto stood there in the rain, watching the limousine drive off, the rain pushing his bangs together followed by the wind dragging them apart again. He turned on his heel and walked into the school.  
  
~Yugi's Perspective~  
  
"Wow, Jonouichi... Is all that silly string JUST for today?", asked Yugi loudly. He stared at the brightly colored cans that Jono was holding. Jono grinned maliciously, shaking up one of the cans. "Yep! And we're gonna use it all, too!", Jono exclaimed excitedly. He and Honda slapped each other five. Yugi sighed, wondering if this was all real. Here they were on their graduation day and Jono and Honda hadn't changed at all. Yugi smiled remembering all the good times they had had during high-school. Hell, the worst day of their high-school career was when Anzu transferred to a different school, but the pain fading fairly quickly. Now it was just Yugi, Honda and Jono; three best friends ready to take on the world together. Sounds of the principal and Jono fighting disturbed Yugi's thoughts. "But, Mr.Takaba! What's a high-school graduation without silly string?!", Jono cried exasperated. Mr.Takaba shook his finger warningly at Jono. "I'll tell you what it is, Mr.Katsuya! It's a nice, clean school function, that's what! And I don't want to hear another word about your mischievous pranks! Got it?" Mr.Takaba took the silly string out of Jono's hand and smirked. He gave a wave to a few teachers as they passed by and then proceeded to prowl the hallways again for other signs of trouble. Yugi watched him go, then turned back to Jono and Honda. Jono was now cursing and flipping the principal off while Honda tried to hold him back from beating the crap out of anyone. Yugi sighed and opened his locker. On the side door was a few pictures; one of him and Jono, another of him Jono and Honda, and one of Anzu... her school picture. He stared at Anzu's picture for a moment, then tore it off, tossing it into a garbage can. That stupid bitch. She had hurt him in more ways than one. It was only last year that Yugi had confessed his feelings for her; poured his heart and soul out to her, only to find she had gone for that bastard, Otogi. How could she? After that, their friendship kind of died, but, Yugi thought, it was all for the best. Jono placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, shaking him from his inner conversation. Jono smiled and gave him the thumbs-up. "It's about damned time we got out of this hell-hole, eh Yug'?", Jono grinned. Honda laughed and quickly agreed. "Yeah! No more Takaba to worry about! Lets all go home and burn our math books!", Honda stated happily. Yugi smiled. These were his true friends. They were the ones who had always been there for him... "Oiiiiii! Yugi!", a voice called across the hall. Yugi turned to see who it was and smiled. The familiar form of Bakura ran up to them, panting. He was drenched from head to toe, his white hair matted against his forehead and shoulders. He had obviously forgotten his umbrella. "Hi, Bakura. Forgot your umbrella today?", Yugi asked. Bakura stuck out his tongue, crossing his arms and laughing a little. That was one thing about Bakura; he could always take a joke wether it be directed towards him or someone else. Bakura placed his arm behind his head and ran one hand through his wet hair. "Yeah...", Bakura said sheepishly. "The one time I don't bring my umbrella and it fricken downpours on me..." The group laughed again. Yugi smiled and looked around him. The hallway seemed so small now; as if it couldn't hold anymore people. Or maybe it was because they had all grown so much. He really could never tell. The bell suddenly rang, interrupting their amusement. First class was starting.  
  
~Seto's Perspective~  
  
There never was anything good about first class. It was math for most of the senior class, and nobody liked the math class. He looked behind him and saw Yugi and his friends in the back. They were laughing about something... probably Duel Monsters. Seto stared down at his hands; they were clasped tightly and resting on top of the desk. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. He had no friends. Never really did. After his mother died, what did he care for friends? He was a social outcast. That's all there was to it. "Alright, class! Settle down! Everyone in their seats, please!", Mr.Owada had started class. Yugi and the others quickly took their seats. Seto stared up at the board, only half-seeing the problems the teacher had put up. Seventy-eight times nine... what was it again? He couldn't seem to remember. Wait... what about... this one? Sixty-four divided by the square root of pie... What? What did that mean? Seto slouched forward a little, squinting dazedly at the blackboard. Why were there two sixty-eights now? Was it just him? Behind him a girl passed a note to her boyfriend. He could hear everything going on in the classroom, but it sounded shallow and far-away. Was he getting sick? Suddenly, he stood up, knocking over his desk and ran out of the room. By the time he had reached the water fountain, everything had gone dark. 


	3. What More Could Go Wrong?

Disclaimer: VERY graphic chapter. Those who don't like vomit and blood, please don't read this! If you do anyway, the health-risks involved are NOT my fault. Again, this is a very depressing story. Expect lots of pain and lots of "Poor-Seto"'s coming. Yugi plays a pivital role in this as well. Also, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto Kaiba, but if I did, he would always be clean.  
  
  
  
~Yugi's Perspective~  
  
Yugi watched as Seto ran out of the room. The loud bang of the desk had shaken him from his daydreaming and the entire class was now whispering excitedly as the teacher tried to calm them down. Yugi stood up and asked to be excused. The teacher agreed reluctantly, then went to pick up the desk Seto had knocked over. Running out the door, he ran through the hallways, looking for any traces of Seto. As he came upon the water fountain, he finally found him. There was Seto, slouched over the water fountain. His form was bent and looked as if it had been broken several times. Seto was clawing at his eyes, weeping soundlessly. Yugi approached him slowly, but Seto seemed to hear it. "W-who are you?! Get away from me!", Seto shouted, reaching his arm out and punching the air around him. After a few minutes, he curled up in the fetal position, still clawing at his face. Yugi stood still, trying to breathe softly. When Seto finally believed that the person had gone, he let down his guard, also letting down his hands. Yugi was shocked to see Seto's tear- streaked face was covered in blood and vomit; his once blue eyes now red and puffy. Apparently, Seto had gone temporarily blind; or at least that was all Yugi could think of. But soon, Yugi's prediction was proven wrong as Seto raised his eyes to Yugi's face. Slowly, Seto opened his mouth to speak. "...Why, Motou? Why'd you have to come out here... to see me like this...? Something I can do for you, Motou? Going to tell your little friends now? Well, laugh it up... Here I am.", Seto croaked, his voice small and cracked. Yugi approached him a little more, and cautiously pushed over a tissue. Seto stared at it for a moment, then looked back up at him. "It's to wipe off your face, Kaiba-kun.", Yugi said smoothly. "Please use it. I won't tell anyone about it." Seto looked shocked. Yugi smiled, pushing the tissue a little closer. Getting down on his hands and knees, Yugi got to eye-level with Seto, a sympathetic and pure smile still on his gentle face. Reluctantly, Seto grabbed the tissue from the floor and began to wipe the blood off of his face. Yugi pushed over a soda from his backpack to get rid of the vomit taste, which Seto drank eagerly. Yugi didn't know what happened to Seto or why, but he wanted to help in any way he could.  
  
~Seto's Perspective~  
  
Seto stared at the water fountain for a few seconds before proceeding to throw up in it. His body shivered and convulsed as it went on; several times in all before it was over. Seto bent over the water fountain, staring into it. Blood had mixed with his vomit, but that didn't matter right now. All that he wanted was to make the world stop spinning. Raising his hands to his face, he began to tear at his eyes, voicelessly screaming out in pain. His raw throat felt as if it were made of sandpaper, his eyes now watering and tearing up. The spinning continued. Why wouldn't it stop?! He had thrown up, wasn't that enough?! Slamming his head against the wall, he continued to claw and tear and rip at his eyelids. They were beginning to hurt, but he didn't care. Falling onto his knees, he cried out as a sharp pain shot through his body. He convulsed, and threw up again. He couldn't take it anymore. Finally he gave up, curling up in a little ball on the floor and hiding his face from the world. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Jerking his body up painfully into an upright position, he peeked through his fingers to see who was disturbing him. Of course. It had to be. Dammit. It was him. Yugi Motou. Seto growled as Yugi spotted him and began to approach. Seto began to swing his arm violently, not wanting him any closer. "W-Who are you?! Get away from me!", Seto heard himself shout. It was as if he was no longer in his body. As if he was on the outside looking at his broken form collapsed on the ground. Yugi stopped, and stared open- mouthed at him. Damn him. Seto curled up, hoping that he would just go away. Rocking back and forth on his side, Seto closed his eyes and wished for Yugi to leave. After a few minutes, Seto heard footsteps coming closer. Apparently Motou hadn't taken the hint that he wanted to be left alone. Dammit... "...Why Motou? Why'd you have to come out here... to see me like this...? Something I can do for you, Motou? Going to tell your little friends now? Well, laugh it up... Here I am.", Seto breathed. He was shocked at the sound of his own voice. It sounded almost like the dry crackling of autumn leaves beneath a person's feet. But Yugi didn't take the hint. He mearly walked closer to Seto, cautiously, but still closer. Seto stared as Yugi placed a tissue on the ground and pushed it over towards him. "It's to wipe off your face, Kaiba-kun.", Yugi whispered. "Please use it. I won't tell anyone about it." Seto stared for a few more seconds, then grabbed the tissue from the floor, feverishly wiping his face off, trying to clean himself; trying to purge himself of this feeling. Yugi took a soda out of his bag and passed it over to him. Seto took it and snapped off the top eagerly, drinking it in large gulps to get rid of the taste of blood and vomit in his mouth. It hurt when it went down his throat, but he didn't care. It was still better than that awful taste. Anything was better than that awful taste. Raising his eyes to look at Yugi, Seto found that he had bent down to his eye-level and was now staring at him in concern. Why was Motou doing this? What were his alternative motives? Whatever it was, Seto didn't care at the moment. His throat was raw, his mouth tasted like shit, and the world was still spinning. 


	4. Seto Kaiba Isnt' Afraid of Anything Righ...

Disclaimer~ This is the fourth installment of my story, Lost Innocence. Sorry, for awhile  
  
my title had been wrong... I'm changing it now. This chapter still doesn't explain  
  
EXACTLY what's going on in Seto's head, so review and you'll get more. Heh. Well, I  
  
wrote this while listening to Chevelle's song "Closure" so it's pretty sad. Warning, in the  
  
near future there might be a bit of yaoi in here... Possibly between Seto and Yugi or Yugi  
  
and Yami. Maybe even Jono and Yugi... Who knows.  
  
  
  
~Seto's Perspective~  
  
He didn't know exactly how long he sat in that brown, fluffy, nurse's office chair.  
  
All he really could figure out is that his stomach hurt and his eyes were watering a bit  
  
more than normal. Yugi had been with him for about half of the time before the nurse had  
  
sent him back to class, but the help, as little as he wanted it, was somewhat appreciated. The nurse had only offered him tea, which was too hot and burned the back of his throat as it slid down. So Seto sat there, ice in his hands for his eyes and a horrible expression on his face. Meanwhile, the idiotic nurse was babbling something... Seto could only half-hear it. "What a shame! To happen on your graduation day too! Oh, the pictures will be awful! What will your father say...?", at this Seto stopped her with his hand. The nurse stared at him as he began to speak. "...I don't have a father. Or a mother. They... died. A long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore.", he breathed, almost too soft for her to hear. The nurse put a hand over her face and quickly turned away, muttering an apology. It was okay though. Seto had never been to the nurse's before; how was she to know about his plight? Seto put the ice back to his eyes, letting the cold, numbing feeling take over. It felt wonderful. As if closure had finally set in... closure of his past, present, future... and anything he was worried about didn't exist. The pain began to dull... fade. It was wonderful... Complete bliss. Everything was so numb.  
  
~Jono's Perspective~ Yugi came back with a sour look on his face, looking totally concerned with something. Jono stared as he walked by his desk, only to be shushed by the teacher who always had one or both eyes on him. Jono growled and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk. The teacher didn't say anything; she knew better. His thoughts then turned to Seto. What was that jackass trying to pull? Hn. Probably just trying to skip class, Jono thought. Then again... Yugi looked absolutely perplexed since he had returned, and Jono could only assume that he had followed Seto. Damn that Kaiba... If only he could get his hands around his neck.. Then he'd REALLY give him something to run outta the room about. That is, if he could even run after what Jono did to him. Jono grinned, closing his eyes and imagining himself spearing Kaiba with a barbeque stick and roasting him over a fire. Yeah. That's what he would do. Then that dumbass millionaire bastard wouldn't be able to get under anyone's skin ever again. Just as Kaiba had begun to turn black, the bell for next class rang, awakening Jono from his fantasy. He stood up and stretched, looking back at Yugi and grinning. But Yugi didn't smile back. He just kind of stood there... looking as depressed as before. "Hey, Yug'. What's up? Why ya look so down?", asked Jono, trying to lighten the mood a little. Yugi just stood there, muttering something under his breath. ~Yugi's Perspective~ "Will he be alright?", asked Yugi, looking up worriedly at the nurse. She gave him a small smile, then returned to Seto's aide, trying her best to disinfect the wounds about his eyes. Yugi watched, only seeing the blood on Seto's face. Seto flinched with each touch, cringing in pain as the nurse touched him. Yugi cringed with him. After about half an hour, the nurse finally had finished. Yugi sat down next to Seto and placed a hand on his shoulder. Seto flinched, but didn't turn away. "Kaiba-kun... If there's anything you wanna talk about...", Yugi started. Seto quickly cut him off, immediately on the defensive. "Nothing. There is nothing wrong. Just a momentary lapse of judgement, that's all.", he growled, trying his best not to touch his face again. Yugi backed off quickly. He felt awful. How could he have just stood there while Seto did that to himself? Why did Seto do that to himself? After a few more minutes, the nurse asked him to leave, which Yugi did reluctantly. On the way back to class, he passed the water fountain. Upon glancing at it, he noticed it was still a bit red, but most of the blood had been cleared away by the janitor. He stopped in front of it, only seeing Seto bending there... curled up in a defensive position... clawing at his eyes... Shaking his head to try and clear away the vision, Yugi hurried on to class. He had missed most of it, and when he finally got there, the class was doing work in their books. He sat down at his desk, staring at his hands. "...Mou hitori no boku?", he whispered to himself softly. A golden glow emitted from his Millennium Puzzle, letting him know that his other self was listening. "...You saw what Kaiba-kun did to himself didn't you? Do you know why? Can you think of anything... anything at all to explain why he...", Yugi broke off, trying not to sob and vomit at the same time. The scene just kept replaying in his mind... it wouldn't stop. And all of a sudden, there he was. Yugi's other half held him gently, whispering sweet comforting words in his ear. Yugi closed his eyes, the pictures of Seto being replaced with only the top of his eyelids again. "Aibou. There was nothing to prevent it. You did all you could.", said a voice in the back of his mind. Yugi smiled a little, wiping his eyes. "Arigatou, mou hitori no boku...", Yugi breathed to himself. The bell began to ring, letting the class know that class was over. Yugi slowly got up, still shaking a little. Jono turned to him and grinned, and no matter how he tried, Yugi couldn't bring himself to smile back. "Hey, Yug'. What's up? Why ya look so down?", asked Jono, trying to lighten the mood a little. Yugi just stood there, muttering something under his breath. Quickly pushing his way past Jono, Yugi moved on to his next class, all the while imagining what Seto was going through. Was he insane? Maybe scared of something? No. Seto Kaiba was never afraid of anything. ...Right? 


	5. Desperately Seeking Seto

Disclaimer: Wow! It's been so long since I updated this! Sorry, my writer's block has  
  
gone and I think I can finally continue. This'll be the fifth chapter of this story, and \  
  
hopefully the longest. Caution: This may contain some YAOI. (male/male relationships)  
  
This will also be written in a different way in the beginning of each new perspective.  
  
You'll see when you start reading. ^^  
  
~Yugi's perspective~  
  
It had been three days since I had last seen Kaiba. I don't know how I feel. He's  
  
always been mean, evil, and pretty much insane, but from what had happened three days  
  
ago. No, I can't keep thinking like this.  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang. Yugi sighed, not wanting to get up to answer it. He  
  
flopped back on his bed, hanging upside-down. The knocking continued.  
  
"Dammit, just go away.", he thought exasperatedly. After a few minutes, the  
  
knocking stopped. He had assumed it was Anzu again, most likely trying to get laid or  
  
something. He growled. Great, another thing to worry about.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku?", he whispered quietly. A light from his Millenium Puzzle. a  
  
bright flash, and suddenly a young man who looked almost identical to him appeared.  
  
The man gave a small smile, and walked over to Yugi, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Aibou, please. Don't worry about this anymore. It will only tear your mind apart  
  
more.", he breathed. Yugi stared at his other self for a few moments, then burst out  
  
crying, sobbing softly on his shoulder.  
  
Rain began to patter against the window, soft, then with more intensity. Thunder  
  
sounded in the distance, muffling the sounds of Yugi's desperate sobbing.  
  
~Seto's Perspective~  
  
I hate them. I hate them all. Especially that Yugi. he doesn't even know me. How  
  
could he know what I'm going through? High school is over and I've lost. I haven't done  
  
anything with my life. I hate myself.  
  
Scars covered Seto's body, most on his wrists and arms. For the past three days, he  
  
had locked himself in his room. He had accepted no food. no visitors. nothing. He  
  
didn't want anything anymore. He seemed lost in his own mind, desperate and yet a  
  
broken man who had given up long ago.  
  
Seto rocked back and forth on the floor, whispering soft words of comfort to himself.  
  
Was this a break-down? What was wrong with him? He curled into a small ball, sobbing  
  
a little as he grab a knife from the desk next to him. Holding it to his skin, he made a  
  
small incision on his right wrist.  
  
The crimson blood pooled on his pale skin. He watched it eagerly, his blue eyes  
  
following the trail as it rolled slowly down his wrist and onto the white carpet. He started  
  
to laugh. He was suicidal right? Wait.. was he or wasn't he? He couldn't remember why  
  
he was doing this. Why was he here?  
  
Seto got up and grabbed his white trenchcoat from the hanger on the wall. Unlocking  
  
the door, he swept out of the room. As soon as he had, Mokuba, his only loved one, ran  
  
out to greet him.  
  
"Big brother!. Are you feeling alright?. That?!. Blood! Seto, what have you  
  
done?!", Mokuba cried, spotting the blood on his arm. Seto walked quickly past him. He  
  
was only an obstacle. Only another thing in his way. Mokuba stared up at him with  
  
tear-filled eyes, watching him go.  
  
~Yami's Perspective~  
  
I didn't know what I could do to make him feel any better. He only seemed to be  
  
getting worse. I hadn't had any experience with something like this. I wasn't qualified  
  
to help him. Some other self I am.  
  
Yami watched Yugi cry, still unsure of what to say. Yugi sobbed quietly, as he looked  
  
on, his eyes narrowed in concern. Suddenly it dawned on him. Yugi loved Seto. Yami  
  
sighed softly, sitting down on the bed and patting Yugi's back again.  
  
"Yami, do you love me?", Yugi asked quietly. Yami was taken by surprise. Yugi had  
  
never asked him such an out-right question before. Smiling a little, Yami took his hand,  
  
staring into his amethyst eyes.  
  
"Yugi. you're my world. You're everything to me. You're my best friend and  
  
partner. My Aibou. I'll always love you.", Yami said gently. Yugi wiped his eyes,  
  
looking up at his other self.  
  
"Then find Seto. At least see if he's alright. Please. I'm begging you.", Yugi  
  
sniffed. Yami stood up quickly. His archrival. His nemesis. Gods, how he hated him.  
  
Yugi stared up at him, his eyes wide and tear-filled again.  
  
".As you wish.", Yami stated plainly. Yugi could only watch as he swept out of the  
  
room, gone quickly as if he were only a gust of wind. 


	6. Who Am I?

Disclaimer: Well, this will officially be the SIXTH chapter that I've written of this story.  
  
Again, thank you all for the reviews. It really means a lot to know that my story is getting  
  
to SOMEONE. heh. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor would I want to. I think I would just  
  
mess it up. too much angst. Hope you all like it. *(A colt is a baby horse for those who  
  
don't know.)  
  
~Yami's Perspective~  
  
Scene; Tokyo city, twelve 'o' clock P.M. Feeling; crabby. Why was I doing this  
  
again? Oh yes. That loser, Seto Kaiba. Why couldn't he have chosen the SPRING to  
  
get lost?  
  
Yami shivered a little at the biting, body-numbing cold that surrounded him. It had  
  
been two days since Yugi had asked him to look for him. Him. Seto. Why couldn't he  
  
have just died or something? Why couldn't he have stayed at his stupid mansion with his  
  
stupid computer and died? It seemed as if time had stopped for Yami. Everything seemed to be going wrong.  
  
Here he was, an ancient Egyptian spirit, a pharoh even, being forced to look for a  
  
worthless human who should have been begging for mercy at his feet. He sighed again.  
  
What a cruel world this was.  
  
Yami stopped in a park, the name he did not know. Sitting down exasperatedly on a  
  
bench, he leaned his head back and sighed yet again, a warm puff of air floating up into  
  
the air. He stared up at the sky, wondering where he could go next. He wasn't Seto  
  
Kaiba. Hell, he didn't even know really what Kaiba was like! Why would he want to find  
  
his archenemy anyway?  
  
Yugi's face floated into his mind, his eyes red and puffy with tears. He seemed so  
  
sad. If Yami couldn't do this for him, what good was he? After all.  
  
Yami smiled, remembering the first time he had actually met Yugi. Yugi. he was  
  
so cute back then. He was just a young child; not a care in the world. Why couldn't things  
  
have stayed like that forever?  
  
Slowly, Yami removed himself from the park bench, stretching a little as he walked.  
  
He was strengthened; Yugi had renewed his confidence. His determination to find Seto  
  
was greater than ever.  
  
~Seto's Perspective~  
  
Where the hell am I?. This does not look like home. What? Why is my head  
  
bleeding? Why the hell can't I remember anything? Wait. Who am I? I-I just can't  
  
remember anything!  
  
Seto rose quickly to his feet, only to flop over again on the hard, cold pavement.  
  
It hurt. Ouch. So this was real. Looking around at his surroundings, he appeared to be in  
  
a large city of some sorts. But where?  
  
He lifted his hand to his forehead, touching it gingerly. He quickly pulled his fingers  
  
back as pain seared through his head. Seto glanced at his fingers. Blood.  
  
"So let me get this straight", he said to himself. "I'm here and I don't know where  
  
here is. I don't even know WHO I am. There's blood on my forehead and I smell like  
  
trash." He stood up again, this time more carefully. He was able to stand, but wobbled  
  
like a new born colt*  
  
"Well, come on feet. Lets find out who we are.", he spoke quietly. Seto then wobbled  
  
off in some random direction, not really sure where to go anyway.  
  
~Next time. We get Yugi's perspective on what's going on. Also, I'll be bringing back  
  
the oh-so-wonderful perspective of Jono. I might try a little something with Bakura, I'm  
  
not sure yet. Be sure to expect a lot more of Kaiba in the next couple of chapters. 


	7. Lighting Up the Sky

Disclaimer: Alright. I'll try to make this longer than last time. I know I know. I haven't  
  
been writing the best stuff lately, but it'll get better. This will mostly be Yami and Seto  
  
viewpoints. maybe a little Yugi. I'm trying incorporate Jono and the minor characters a  
  
little more. Not working, ne? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did Anzu would not exist.  
  
~Seto's Perspective~  
  
Where he was he didn't know. What he was doing he didn't know. Was he crazy?  
  
What was with the stupid trenchcoat he was wearing? Hell, he didn't know. Someone  
  
fucking tell him already.  
  
People passed him by; unknown faces with staring eyes and unfriendly expressions. He  
  
put his hands in his coat pockets, wondering what would become of him. Who the hell  
  
was he? Why did he care whether he lived or died? He sure as hell didn't. Did he used to  
  
swear like a sailor, or was this a recent change?  
  
"Hello, my dear. Are you lost, my little lamb?" an older woman asked him  
  
suspiciously. She had come out of the shadows and was now grasping his shoulder in a  
  
disturbing fashion.  
  
He wrenched his arm from her iron-clad grasp, shaking his head silently as he backed  
  
away. The old woman looked at him with a snarling expression on her twisted, wrinkled  
  
face. She did however go on her way.  
  
He walked for a while longer, his feet beginning to get tired. He wondered if his life  
  
was only a dream. wondered if all of what remained was an aftershock of before he  
  
woke up.  
  
He suddenly tripped, letting out a loud gasp as he fell to the hard cement, landing face  
  
first in a puddle. Letting out a small whimper of pain, he stood up, only to fall back over.  
  
His knee was gushing blood. Dammit all to hell.  
  
Crawling into a dark, secluded corner, he curled himself into a small ball, whimpering  
  
again. Rain started to patter against his forehead, the droplets dripping down into his eyes  
  
as his vision blurred. Sniffling, he curled up tighter, his body shivering as he began to sob  
  
silently.  
  
He wondered what his life had been like before he had arrived at this demented state  
  
of mind. Maybe he had someone who cared about him somewhere. Someone who needed  
  
him more than anything in the world. Maybe somewhere he was loved. He leaned against  
  
the cold brick wall that seemed to surround and entrap him at the same time.  
  
It was cold. He was tired; weary. All he could think of now was where his next meal  
  
was coming from. It had been two hours. a man had to eat. God it was cold. Before he  
  
could even begin to brainstorm a living plan for himself, he had falling asleep, his head  
  
bouncing silently against the street, numbing rain pounding in his ears.  
  
~Yami's Perspective~  
  
Three cities, two towns, and a village in the middle of nowhere. Where the hell was  
  
Seto? Yami circled another block impatiently, looking for something, anything, that  
  
would give him a clue to the whereabouts of his arch-nemesis. Still nothing.  
  
He was beginning to get discouraged again. After all, it had been almost a week now.  
  
Anything could have happened to Kaiba in the state of mind he was in. After all, Kaiba  
  
was now officially labeled DEAD on the news; why shouldn't he believe it too.  
  
Last night he had called Yugi to tell him there was no sign of Kaiba. Apparently his  
  
partner had been watching the news because the second he had mentioned Seto's name,  
  
Yugi burst into a fresh batch of tears.  
  
"Yami, he can't be dead! Please, you need to find him! Prove everyone wrong like you  
  
always do!", he sobbed hysterically. Yami sighed deeply.  
  
"Aibou, if I find him I find him. If I don't. well, you have to accept that I might not  
  
ever find Seto. In any case, I will continue the search for a few more weeks. a month at  
  
the most. If I can't find him by then. Well, I might as well give up." He heard wailing  
  
again on the other end of the phone. Not being able to take it anymore, he hung up, a sigh  
  
of pure annoyance escaping his lips.  
  
Stuffing his hands into the sides of his belt, he walked on. In the village he was  
  
currently in, a festival appeared to be going on. He raised his head, looking through his  
  
bangs as brightly colored fireworks shot up like stars into the sky. Exploding with loud  
  
bangs, they looked like spider webs, or cracked ice on a cold winter's day.  
  
Dammit, shouldn't have thought of that. He shivered silently, having forgotten that  
  
winter had its icy grip on Japan right now. What to do now, he wondered.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a flash. White, brown. were those blue eyes? Dropping the corn  
  
dog he had just purchased, (Why they called them corn dogs he would never know. They  
  
weren't made of corn OR dogs. or so he thought.), he sped around the corner, shouting  
  
loudly at the guy who looked remarkably like Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba-kun! Wait, can't you just slow down?!", he screamed. The man looked at him,  
  
a frightened expression on his face as he turned and ran in the opposite direction. Yami,  
  
startled, wondered if he were really that scary looking, or if the man was even Kaiba. Oh  
  
well. No knowing until one asked right?  
  
~Seto's Perspective~  
  
He was just walking down the street, minding his own business when someone yelled  
  
something at him. Turning, thinking maybe he had jaywalked or something, her turned,  
  
expecting a cop to be there or something. It wasn't.  
  
To say the least, he was a very scary looking person. He was dressed all in black  
  
leather, belts hanging off of his waist like wings. His hair was a fiery red and spiked high  
  
atop his head. With complimenting yellow bangs, he had amethyst colored eyes which lit  
  
up as he ran toward him.  
  
Scared, Kaiba instinctively ran in the other direction, afraid he was about to be beat up.  
  
It wasn't fun he was sure. So he ran quickly and as fast as he could, gasping for breath as  
  
the man chased him, yelling something at him.  
  
He turned a corner, trying to loose the man as he panted softly, his trenchcoat flying  
  
out behind him. He wished he could fly. It would certainly help him now.  
  
"Kaiba-kun!! Come back! I need to talk to you!", the man yelled. Kaiba? Who was  
  
that? Did that guy know him or something. He couldn't be sure. Maybe it was just a trick  
  
to make him stop running.  
  
A little child, no older than three, suddenly crossed into his running path. Move kid!,  
  
he whispered to himself silently. The child stopped, looking up at him, startled and too  
  
afraid to do anything. He had to stop. If he didn't the kid would be trampled. So he did.  
  
Screeching to a halt, he ran into a few trash cans as he avoided hitting the young boy.  
  
This was it. He was trapped. Moved back into a corned like a stray dog. He looked up  
  
just in time to see the man approaching him. Now he was standing over him.  
  
He cowered back, knowing he was going to die.  
  
KChan: I hope this satisfied some of you for now. Sorry. I have a bit of writer's block at the moment. I know it's not the best. It'll get better hopefully. Next time, we'll see what happens when Yami confronts Seto about his past. Will Seto ever remember his life? 


	8. Brain Freeze

Disclaimer: Gomen nasai for taking so freakin' long. I know a lot of you have been looking forward to another chapter for quite some time. Honestly, when I left off the last time with SEVEN freakin' chapters, I only had about ten reviews. I started to feel bad about myself, so I quit the story. Lo and behold, I come back and I have 29! Yay! That's the most I've ever gotten in my life! Please excuse the long waiting time. I hope you're all still loyal to this fic. And now, *deep breath*, IdonotownYu-Gi- OhbecauseifIdidAnzuwouldbedeadandtheworldasweknowitwouldbeahappierplacebecau seYu-Gi-Ohwouldbetheonlyshowintheuniverseandmuahahaha!  
  
~Yugi's Perspective~  
Yugi sat by the window of his second story bedroom staring out into the darkness. Rain pattered against his window, cold and unfriendly. His thoughts were now not only drifting to Seto, but also to Yami, his Aibou. his partner. If Yami couldn't find Seto, who could?  
A small sigh of displeasure escaped his lips. It had been almost two weeks now since he had seen either Yami or Seto. Yugi's thoughts were brought back to the last time he saw Seto; a weak shadow of his former self. scared. Alone. Just all together sick. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to pull Seto close; to tell him it would all be alright. But the way things were going, he might never see him again.  
Yugi pulled his knees up against his chest, suppressing a sob that wanted desperately to emerge from his throat. He choked back the tears that were forming at the corners of his deep purple eyes. It hurt so badly. Quietly he picked up the phone again and dialed Yami's cell phone number. It rang a few times, but nobody answered.  
It had been like this for three days. Nobody answered. Yugi had the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him nobody would ever answer. Burying his face in his light-blue pillow, he started to sob openly, his shaking form fading into the darkness of the winter night.  
  
~Seto's Perspective~  
"What. what the hell do you want?!" Seto whispered scathingly to this strange man in front of him. He trembled, his eyes filled with fear. But no. he couldn't let this man see that he was afraid. That only made him a target. Where did he learn that.?  
"Seto. it's me. Yami. Don't you remember? Don't you remember Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, the others? What about Domino City? Mokuba?" Yami pressed, trying to get some form of response. But none came; only a heated argument resulted from his pressuring.  
"Look, mister. I don't know who you are. I don't even know who I am, but I'm pretty sure I can take you!" Seto growled, standing up. He raised his fists in anger. The man took a step backwards, lifting his hands up to his face, preparing to defend himself. Suddenly, Seto stopped. He just felt as if he couldn't do it. He could not bring himself to hit the stranger.  
Seto was about to back off. and then something hit him from behind. A sharp pain seared through his head as he fell to his knees and collapsed, unconscious.  
  
~Yami's Perspective~  
Yes! He had finally found Seto! Yami was sure it was him. It had to be! Seriously, how many grown men ran around in white trenchcoats and were about six feet tall? Yami approached him anxiously, smiling whole- heartedly. However, he stopped in his tracks upon seeing the look of terror on Seto's face.  
"What. what the hell do you want?!" Seto rumbled at him. His eyes were filled with fear, but his face clearly showed vicious anger. Yami stood still, afraid to approach any further. He gave Seto a gentle smile, not wanting to do any permanent damage.  
"Seto. it's me. Yami. Don't you remember? Don't you remember Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, the others? What about Domino City? Mokuba?" he asked softly. Yami thought for sure that this would at least make Seto less hostile. He wanted to somehow jar his memory; to make him understand. But instead, Seto began to talk heatedly, his voice filled with venom.  
"Look, mister. I don't know who you are. I don't even know who I am, but I'm pretty sure I can take you!" he yelled, standing up to his full height. Yami stepped back, trembling a bit. Seto raised his fists in anger, seeming ready to strike at any second. Yami hid his face with his hands, preparing to block any punches that flew his way. But none came.  
Upon opening his eyes, Yami saw Seto frozen, staring wide-eyed at him. Yami smiled, thinking that Seto had finally regained his memory. Instead, Seto fell forward onto his knees. He stared up at Yami for a few seconds, then collapsed, unconscious on the ground. Yami gasped as a figure began to emerge from the darkness. From the looks of things, Yami had gotten both he and Seto into worlds of trouble.  
  
I know I know. it's pretty lame at the moment. It'll get better, I promise. Also, if you hadn't read it in my review, I've started a new fic called "Lucky You; Lucky Me". I'd be ever so happy if you'd take a look and tell me what you think. ^_^ *pleadingly* Please, I'm REALLY trying hard to make this new story work! It's a Yami/Bakura fic that has to do with their past and the burning of Bakura's village, KuruEruna. Perhaps some yaoi in later chapters. *smirk* 


	9. dinglingdinglingROAR!

Disclaimer: Hello hello, and welcome to chapter nine! Dun-dun-dun… It's the dreaded NINE. As in nueve, 9, and also… NINE. Alright, so it's not so dreaded. ^_^;; I was trying to make it sound good. Well, I DID leave quite a cliff-hanger didn't I? And now… for my first ever THANK YOU part of the disclaimer. 

_            I want to first of all thank Ishuzu for continuing to review this fic until I finally got off my sorry butt and updated. You're one of the most dedicated people to my work, and you, being a promising writer as well… well, I'm very happy that my fic continues to entertain and please. ^_^ Also, KaibaFan1! You've also been with us since the beginning! Domo arigatou for your kind reviews. I've looked though your stuff as well, and am very happy with what I found. "Did someone say stupid?" was utterly brilliant… I'm still laughing. _

_            And a big big big big BIG thank you to crazytomboy1, Jherrus, Seto-Kaiba-Rocks, Ada Lee, Adrie, Tetsuo-Shima, ITSAME, seiya5, moonymonster, Mariya, nikki, Yami no Katya, Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo, KaTyA, Yami Princess, Blue Lagoon Loon, and setoobsessed for your reviews. If I missed anyone, gomen nasai… (Just now noticed that there were three pages of reviews… ^^;;;)  I've looked through many of your fanfics and am very happy with the creativity and pure gumption shown by all. _

_            I hope I can continue to make this fic better and better and promise to do my best to leave more and more different plot tangents for you all to contemplate. * big grin * And, as always, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All I own is the plot, a soda, and a bag of fish chips. You all know the rest… (if I did Anzu would be dead for those who haven't noticed the trend… ^^;;;) _

**~Jono's perspective~**

Jono stared down at the unconscious form of his bitter enemy. In one hand, he held a metal pipe; in the other, a map of the city. His eyes traveled up to Yami's face. Yami was wide-eyed and unmoving, his startled expression making Jono burst into laughter. Yami sputtered for a few seconds, then began to scream.

            "JONOUCHI, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he cried, finally regaining the use of his limbs and stumbling backwards. Jono raised his hands defensively, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he carefully explained to Yami what the situation was. 

            "N-now hold yer horses, Yam-boy! It was Yugi's idea! We traced the last call we made to yer cell-phone and here I am!" Jono replied. Yami began to shake, making over-exaggerated motions with his hands and face.

            "THAT DOESN'T FREAKIN' EXPLAIN WHY YOU **HIT **HIM OVER THE HEAD!" Yami continued to shout. By now a crowd had begun to form around the alley. Jono began to speak more quietly, nervous about attracted too much attention.

            "Look, Yami… it was Yugi's idea. He said it was a cure for amnesia or whatever… Seto will be fine. We just have to get him home, okay?" Jono smiled comfortingly. Yami began to calm down, his shoulder's drooping a bit. He stared down at Seto, his eyes softening a bit. 

            "Alright, Jono… But how do we get him out of here?" Yami asked. It was obvious that Jono and Yami couldn't lift the six-footed corporate giant by themselves. Jono smirked deviously. 

            "Leave that part to me, Yami." Jono snickered.

**~Yami's Perspective~**

            Yami stared down at Seto, unable to speak. What would he tell Yugi? He couldn't protect Seto, so he left him to die? Swallowing hard, he raised his eyes to the figure standing behind Seto, preparing himself for the worst. What he didn't expect to see was…    

            A blonde-haired Jonouchi grinned at him from the darkness. Yami gasped. Could the rivalry between Seto and Jono be so much as to have them **murder** each other?! His eyes widened as he began to sputter mindlessly, unsure of what to do. After a few moments, his temper finally was set off. 

            "JONOUCHI, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he screamed, his eyes flashing dangerously. He began to curse so strongly that he stumbled backwards a bit. Jono raised his hands defensively.

            "N-now hold yer horses, Yam-boy! It was Yugi's idea! We traced the last call we made to yer cell-phone and here I am!" Jono explained. Yami searched his brain for a **real** answer to his question, but finding none, continued on his tirade. 

            "THAT DOESN'T FREAKIN' EXPLAIN WHY YOU **HIT **HIM OVER THE HEAD!" he yelled, his shoulders starting to shake in rage and fear. Yami noticed a few people beginning to stop at the entrance of the alley, but he didn't care. He wanted an explanation, **any** explanation that would explain what Jonouchi was trying to prove.

            "Look, Yami… it was Yugi's idea. He said it was a cure for amnesia or whatever… Seto will be fine. We just have to get him home, okay?" Jono said reassuringly. Yami began to calm down; knowing it was Yugi's idea made the situation a bit better. After all, his hikari did not have the best judgment to begin with. He let out a small sigh, and began to speak more calmly. 

            "Alright, Jono… But how do we get him out of here?" Yami questioned. He didn't think that even together he and Jono could lift Seto. After all, Seto was a very big guy… Jono smirked.

            "Leave that part to me, Yami." Jono snickered.

**~Seto's Subconscious's Perspective~** (try saying that ten times fast…)

            Seto floated through a darkened, endless space. He was unaware, and yet… he was aware. He could hear voices outside of the space surrounding him. They were familiar, but he could not put their sounds to faces. 

            Seto scrunched his face up, thinking hard to remember. What was his name again? Hmm… How odd. He couldn't remember. After a few moments, a sound popped into his brain. Set. Set? What the hell was 'set'? Maybe a name? A place? 

            Suddenly he began to fall. He couldn't see anymore. He couldn't hear the voices anymore. Everything was just… black. Seto tried harder to remember something that would help him remember himself, but he continued to draw blanks. Set… must think of set…

            "Onisama!"

            What? Onisama? Who was it calling to him? Seto couldn't quite put his finger on it. He looked at his hands, but saw only black. Where were his hands anyway? 

            "Kaiba-kun!"

            Kaiba? Was that his name? No… he couldn't place it. It was familiar. Everything around him was familiar. Seto felt comforted in his black space, but he still couldn't remember a thing. 

            Seto curled up into a small ball, resting his head on his knees. Maybe forgetting everything wasn't quite so bad… After all, he didn't even know if he would ever remember anything about his life. He was confused. Did he even have a life? Maybe the voices were just things that he heard while scrounging for food. Maybe he was just a homeless beggar. 

            He closed his eyes and began to fade into the background. Seto sighed deeply, and began to fall into blissful oblivion once more.

**~Mokuba's Perspective~**

Mokuba sat in the pilot seat of KaibaCorp's helicopter. He was sure that Jono would find Yami. Hopefully, Yami had also found his big brother… Mokuba felt tears running down his cheeks, but quickly wiped them away. What would Seto say if he saw him crying?

            "Weakling…" Mokuba whispered. He steered the helicopter down towards the lights of the city, his eyes focused again. 

            dinglingdinglingROARdinglingdinglingROAR… Mokuba reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. 

            "Yes, what is it?" Mokuba spoke into the phone. "Hmm? Jonouchi! Did you find him… yes… Seto is there?! Is he alright?!… yes… You need assistance? Got it. Where are you exactly… alley… 42nd street?… Got it. On my way."

            Joy spread throughout Mokuba's body. His brother was alright… Thank God…

            He dipped the helicopter low, heading for 42nd street. For the first time in weeks, he felt alive again.

            _Well? What did everyone think of chapter nine? I hope it was alright. If you didn't catch it, Mokuba's cell phone ringer has a BEWD roaring in the middle of it. I thought it would be cute. I know the entire Seto Subconscious thing was a bit odd… I dunno. I'm experimenting a bit with some new ideas. Please tell me what you thought of them… Until next update…^_^_

_            By the way, did anyone notice that this chapter is in html format?! I finally learned how to do it! Thanks for supporting the other, less html-isk chapters! _


End file.
